


Black Beast: Book of Death

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с "Чёрным Дворецким". Хиджиката - вместо Сиэля, Такасуги - вместо Себастьяна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Beast: Book of Death

Хиджиката бежал сквозь огонь. Языки пламени опаляли кожу, цеплялись за одежду и волосы, обжигали босые ноги – пытались его остановить. Он спотыкался, падал, поднимался и бежал вперёд. Там, впереди, среди мечущегося пламени, кто-то был. Кто-то… важный ждал его, протягивал ему руку. Хиджиката не мог оставить его здесь.  
– Просыпайся.  
Отвратительно ласковый голос заставил пламя взметнуться стеной, скрывая из виду того, кто был впереди.  
– Пора вставать.  
Хиджиката в отчаянии замотал головой, протягивая руку сквозь огонь, не чувствуя боли, не чувствуя ничего, кроме отчаянного желания защитить.  
– Ну всё, хватит.  
Яркий свет вспыхнул неожиданно, ударил по глазам, ударил под дых. Хиджиката ахнул и проснулся.  
Такасуги раздвинул сёдзи, впустив в тёмную комнату яркий свет дня. Слишком яркий.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Какое же оно доброе, – просипел Хиджиката, жмурясь до слёз.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал жар пламени на коже, всё ещё слышал крики и треск горящего дерева – он всё ещё был там, не во сне, а в своих воспоминаниях.  
– Ужасно выглядишь, – сказал Такасуги.  
Хиджиката видел только его тёмный силуэт на светлом фоне, но был уверен, что ублюдок наслаждается ситуацией.  
– Заткнись.  
Такасуги тихо засмеялся.  
Кое-как, опираясь на дрожащие руки, Хиджиката сел прямо. Перед глазами всё плыло и покачивалось.  
– Люди такие жалкие существа, – протянул Такасуги. – Мало того, что вы проводите годы своей коротенькой жизни с закрытыми глазами, так даже во сне вам нет покоя. Всю жизнь можете мучиться кошмарами, рыдать в подушку и обещать, что всё будет хорошо.  
– Я не настолько глуп, – сон отступил, растаял под натиском дневного света и насмешливого голоса.  
– Да ну? И в чём же это выражается?  
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся.  
– Я не даю невыполнимых обещаний.

Две чашки крепкого кофе и ледяной душ помогли ему прийти в себя. У Хиджикаты Тоширо, президента торговой корпорации «Хиджиката Inc» был слишком плотный график – для душевных переживаний в нём места не оставалось.  
– Для начала я бы хотел познакомить тебя кое с кем, – сказал Такасуги, когда они вошли в кабинет.  
Хиджиката глянул на него с нехорошим предчувствием.  
– Я решил, что тебе нужны слуги.  
– У меня их хватает.  
– Другие слуги.  
Такасуги сел на край стола, достал из рукава кисэру и начал набивать её табаком. Хиджиката терпеливо ждал.  
– В прошлый раз, когда мы были в Эдо, на поместье напали твои… – Такасуги хмыкнул: – очередные недоброжелатели. Я решил, что нужны слуги, которые могли бы защитить дом в наше отсутствие.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Такасуги говорил правильные вещи, но во всём этом наверняка крылся подвох. Ублюдок ничего не делал без подвоха.  
– Допустим, это и правда не помешает, – сказал он осторожно. – Но я ни за что не поверю, что ты обращался в охранное агентство.  
Такасуги рассмеялся, а потом махнул кисэрой.  
– Входите!  
В кабинет бочком протиснулись трое.  
– Это Кондо, – Такасуги указал кисэрой на здоровяка с простодушным лицом. – Он будет поваром.  
– Положитесь на меня, босс! – жизнерадостно заявил Кондо. – Я отлично готовлю кониак! Незабываемый вкус, удивительная упругость, отверстие посередине такое удобное! Все, кто отведал мой кониак, были в восторге.  
– Не люблю сладкое, – сухо сказал Хиджиката.  
Кондо подмигнул.  
– Так ведь его не есть нужно.  
Если это был намёк, то Хиджиката его не понял.  
– Это Сого, – продолжил Такасуги. – Садовник.  
Нахального вида юнец вяло помахал Хиджикате катаной.  
– Нашинкуем всё в лучшем виде, – сказал он, зевая. – Цветы, кусты, голуби, камни – соломкой или кубиками, по вашему желанию.  
– Не лучше ли ему быть поваром, с такой страстью к шинкованию?  
Такасуги качнул головой:  
– Сад не так жалко как кухню, – и, прежде чем Хиджиката успел возмутиться, ткнул кисэрой в сторону третьего слуги: – А это Ямазаки. Он будет горничной.  
– Почему «горничной»?! – взвыл Ямазаки – темноволосый парень со странным, будто смазанным лицом.  
– Если на тебе будет платье с передником, мы хотя бы сможем тебя заметить, – небрежно сказал Сого.  
– Эй!  
– Может быть, не похоже, но все они отличные бойцы, – сказал Такасуги.  
Хиджиката помассировал виски.  
– Они же ёкаи?  
– Ну да.  
– Мне не нужны ёкаи в доме.  
Такасуги фыркнул.  
– Не поздно ли ты спохватился?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на своих новых слуг: Окита пытался нашинковать Ямазаки, тот с криком уворачивался, а Кондо силился успокоить обоих без особого успеха. Такасуги наблюдал за ними с довольной ухмылкой. Кимоно на его груди распахнулось до самого пояса, дым скользил по рукам, забирался под одежду, окутывал всю его фигуру, свиваясь в причудливые узоры, глаз сиял из-под полуопущенных ресниц неоновой зеленью. Он мог выглядеть как человек – красивый, самодовольный и бесстыдный – но его истинную суть скрыть было невозможно.  
– Да, – признал Хиджиката. – Самое худшее со мной уже случилось.

По крайней мере, Ямазаки делал неплохой чай, что несколько примирило Хиджикату с пополнением в доме. Если бы ещё не грохот, доносящийся то из кухни, то из сада…  
– Какого хрена они творят?! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
Снова громыхнуло, и поверхность чая в чашке пошла рябью, как при землетрясении.  
– Обживаются, – кратко ответил Такасуги.  
– Они-то обживутся, а всех остальных выживут. Серьёзно, откуда ты их вытащил?  
– Тебе лучше не знать, – Такасуги выдохнул облачко дыма и добавил: – Хотя бы будет не так скучно.  
– Тебе не было бы скучно, займись ты хоть чем-то.  
Дым поколебался в воздухе и принял очертания черепа.  
– Твоими бумажками? – Такасуги презрительно скривил губы. – Скучно.  
– Рассуждаешь как пятилетка.  
Хиджиката отвернулся и тоскливо посмотрел на заваленный бумагами стол. Он немало средств потратил на компьютеризацию административной части «Хиджиката Inc», но в местных филиалах предпочитали вести дела дедовским способом.  
Плотные колонки цифр расползались перед глазами. Хиджиката потёр переносицу – наверное, пора заказывать очки.  
– Когда ты копаешься в своих бумажках, мне хочется свернуть тебе шею.  
– Ты меня и пальцем тронуть не можешь, – напомнил Хиджиката. – Мы заключили договор.  
Такасуги длинно выдохнул. Новое облачко дыма свилось кольцами, распрямилось и превратилось в змею.  
– Вот именно. Я – демон, разрушающий миры! – змея разинула пасть, демонстрируя раздвоенный язык. – Я превращал города в кровавую пыль, я обрушивал на головы людей огонь и воду! Я уничтожал тысячи, сотни тысяч жизней!  
Змея увеличилась в размерах, заполонив всю комнату, её глаза горели зелёным огнём.  
– Но теперь ты служишь мне.  
Такасуги наконец обернулся. Его глаз, не прикрытый длинной чёлкой, сиял также как глаза змеи.  
– В тот день я пришёл не на твой зов, – сказал он медленно, – мало ли отчаявшихся смертных призывает таких как я. Я пришёл на сияние твоей души. На жар, и ярость, и страсть, равных которым я уже давно не видел. В этом скучном маленьком мире твоя душа была как костёр в ночи, как комета среди тусклых звёзд. Я был готов уничтожить Вселенную по твоему приказу.  
На секунду Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. «Жар и ярость и страсть», да? Он помнил только горе, боль и отчаяние.  
– Уничтожить Вселенную тебе не под силу, – сказал он вслух.  
Такасуги тяжело вздохнул. Змея медленно таяла, превращаясь в бесформенные клочки сизого дыма – Хиджиката помахал папкой, разгоняя его.  
– Ты обещал отомстить, – устало сказал Такасуги, – и я поклялся помочь тебе в этом. Я знаю, что хорошая месть требует времени. Но пятнадцать лет прошло – сколько ещё времени тебе нужно?  
Он выбил кисэру о край сёдзи, убрал её в рукав и затих. Хиджиката рассеянно перебирал бумаги – он знал, что это ещё не всё.  
– Мы договаривались, что я буду служить тебе, до тех пор пока не сбудется твоё желание, – медленно произнёс Такасуги.  
Голос звучал так близко, словно он стоял прямо за плечом, но Хиджиката не чувствовал ни дыхания, ни тепла чужого тела.  
– Но, может быть, ты просто тянешь время в надежде выиграть ещё год или два?  
В комнате стало темно, экран ноутбука мигнул и погас, по ногам потянуло холодом. Хиджиката смотрел на свои ладони, спокойно лежащие на столе, и ждал.  
– А раз так, – шёпот звучал прямо в ушах и в то же время отовсюду. Как будто Такасуги превратился в дым, в тени, принял свой истинный облик. – Раз так, то мне стоит сожрать твою душу прямо сейчас, пока она не протухла.  
Воздуха не хватало, темнота становилась всё гуще – Хиджиката уже не мог видеть своих ладоней, не мог видеть ничего, словно всё вокруг поглотила тьма. Если Такасуги рассчитывал его запугать, то он просчитался: Хиджиката уже очень давно перестал бояться темноты.  
– Но я не отказался от мести, – сказал он спокойно, – я иду к своей цели шаг за шагом. И если тебе не хватает терпения, то моя ли это вина? Или ты хочешь нарушить договор, а, демон?  
Он обернулся.  
Сквозь раздвинутые сёдзи был виден залитый солнечным светом сад, Такасуги сидел, опираясь локтем на колено, и смотрел, как жёлтая бабочка кружит над розовым кустом.  
– Мне скучно, – сказал он.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами: кто там разберёт этих демонов – ему самому скучно точно не было. Он уже хотел посоветовать Такасуги найти себе хобби, когда двери вдруг распахнулись, и в кабинет вбежал Кондо.  
– Босс! – выпалил он. – Нападение!

– Ну и, – спросил Хиджиката, – кто на кого напал?  
Сого сцепился с девушкой в вычурном, белом с золотым мундире. У неё тоже была катана, и они носились по саду, азартно обмениваясь ударами и уничтожая остатки деревьев и розовых кустов.  
– А она неплоха, – сказал Такасуги. – Кто это?  
– Нобуме-сан моя помощница, – Сасаки Исабуро поправил холодно блеснувший монокль. – А это кто? И есть ли у него разрешение на ношение меча?  
– Мой слуга, – сказал Хиджиката, недовольно морщась. – Эй, Сого, это не враги, прекращай!  
– И не подумаю! – отозвался засранец.  
Сасаки хмыкнул.  
– Если ты не можешь контролировать своих ёкаев, быть может, ты не так уж и полезен.  
– Раз Уэ-сама вновь обратился ко мне, то он считает иначе.  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
Сасаки Исабуро возглавлял отряд телохранителей Сёгуна и искренне считал, что его элитные бойцы способны справиться с чем угодно без помощи людей со стороны. В Хиджикате его бесило всё: от связей с ёкаями, до несамурайского происхождения. При встречах он вёл себя с плохо скрытой неприязнью, и Хиджиката платил ему той же монетой.  
– Пойми меня правильно, Хиджиката-сан, – Сасаки снова поправил монокль, – я не против того, чтобы демоны служили людям. Я против того, чтобы люди служили демонам. И если я узнаю, что эта тварь одурманила твой разум, я избавлю тебя от страданий, а мир, – он подцепил цубу меча большим пальцем, – от тебя.  
Хиджиката глянул через плечо на «эту тварь». Такасуги привалился к стволу дерева и наблюдал за тем, как Кондо и Ямазаки пытаются растащить Сого и Нобуме. На его губах играла лёгкая улыбка, и выглядел он совершенно безобидно. Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Ценю твоё рвение, Сасаки-сан, но этому миру – и тебе – придётся потерпеть меня ещё какое-то время. А теперь давай перейдём к делу.

Нобуме встала у двери, достала откуда-то коробку с пончиками и начала их поедать, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Сого встал с другой стороны, скрестив руки на груди, и задремал. Атмосфера у дверей стала такой напряжённой, что Ямазаки, принёсший чай, едва не навернулся.  
– Уэ-сама передал письмо для тебя, – Сасаки положил на стол узкий конверт и сел в кресло.  
Конверт скрепляла восковая печать, которую Хиджиката знал очень хорошо – такие письма он получал всего несколько раз в год, но каждый раз это влекло за собой серьёзные и зачастую кровавые последствия.  
Хиджиката помедлил немного и сломал печать.  
– Твой демон заглядывает тебе через плечо, – сказал Сасаки ровно.  
Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону и увидел голую грудь Такасуги. Тот опирался локтем на спинку кресла, а его и без того свободное кимоно распахнулось ещё сильнее.  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Сасаки приподнял брови, но промолчал.  
– Итак, – Хиджиката отложил письмо и потёр лоб, – Уэ-сама хочет, чтобы я поймал убийцу, которого называют Палачом. Мне нужны подробности. Здесь сказано только, что я должен остановить того, кто убивает невинных.  
Сасаки вздохнул.  
– Уэ-сама слишком добр. Я бы сказал, что убийца просто убирает мусор с наших улиц. Все семеро погибших были террористами, бандитами и мятежниками, все считались превосходными бойцами, я был бы рад прикончить каждого из них своими руками.  
– Но кто-то успел раньше?  
Сасаки достал из-за отворота мундира прозрачную папку и протянул Хиджикате.  
– Проблема не только в этом. Посмотри.  
Хиджиката вытряхнул на стол фотографии с мест убийств и нахмурился.  
– Что за?..  
– Надо же, – Такасуги взял одну из фотографий, – никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Их всех обезглавили, – сказал Сасаки, – но так мастерски, что ни одна голова не упала с плеч.  
Дородный мужчина на фотографии казался спящим – он привалился к стене, раскинув ноги и руки, выронив меч. Только тонкая, едва заметная полоска на шее указывала на то, что с ним не всё в порядке.  
Сого присвистнул:  
– Круто. Интересно, я так смогу?  
– Ни за что, – ответила Нобуме.  
– Может быть, мне потренироваться на тебе.  
– В саду, – бросил Хиджиката, не поднимая головы.  
Он разложил на столе фотографии и внимательно их рассматривал. Каким же быстрым, сильным и точным должен быть удар, чтобы перерубить шею, не снеся головы? Хиджиката покосился на Такасуги.  
– Человек на такое не способен, – сказал тот и бросил фотографию на стол.  
– Потому Уэ-сама и обратился к вам, – Сасаки неприятно улыбнулся. – Это дело для пса бакуфу.  
Он встал, оправил мундир.  
– Вся необходимая информация – в папке, так что позвольте откланяться. Благодарю за чай.  
– Я провожу, – вскинулся Сого.  
– Кондо проводит, – отрезал Хиджиката.  
Сого сник было, но ненадолго. Едва за Сасаки и Нобуме закрылась дверь, как он спросил:  
– Босс, так это правда, что вас называют цепным псом бакуфу?  
– Больше доверяй сплетням. Не псом, а волком.  
Сого задумался.  
– Так ведь волки – те же собаки.  
– Неверно. Это собаки – те же волки.  
– А что, есть разница?  
– Проваливай уже!  
Такасуги издевательски рассмеялся.  
– А ты… – Хиджиката недовольно нахмурился, – приведи себя в порядок, что ли. С тем же успехом ты мог бы разгуливать голышом. Представляю, что подумал Сасаки.  
Такасуги только лениво ухмыльнулся.  
– Так что мне делать? Раздеться и убить Сасаки Исабуро?  
– Ни то ни другое! Иди, распорядись, чтобы приготовили вертолёт. Мы отправляемся в Эдо.

Покосившаяся, местами потрескавшаяся вывеска гласила: «Похоронных дел мастера Гин-чана».  
– В этом есть необходимость? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Мне нужна информация. Полицейских отчётов недостаточно.  
Саката Гинтоки по прозвищу Гробовщик был лучшим информатором столицы. Он знал всё о том, что происходит сейчас, происходило и ещё только должно произойти в Эдо. Хиджиката довольно часто обращался к нему за помощью, хотя и без энтузиазма: при всех своих достоинствах Гинтоки был невыносимо раздражающим придурком. А ещё, по неизвестным причинам, они с Такасуги терпеть друг друга не могли.  
Вот и сейчас Такасуги недовольно хмыкнул и выдохнул облако дыма, такого густого и едкого, что Хиджиката закашлялся.  
– Ты знаешь, что от пассивного курения умирают чаще, чем от активного?  
– Я же демон, смерть от рака лёгких мне не грозит.  
Такасуги смотрел с искренним непониманием, и Хиджиката вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
– Ладно, проехали.  
Он постучал в дверь. Подождал и постучал снова. Потом замолотил по ней кулаком, пнул несколько раз ногой и крикнул:  
– Эй, есть тут кто?!  
– Сейчас, сейчас, – донеслось приглушённое. – Подождите, пожалуйста!  
– Я могу разобраться здесь в одиночку, – сказал Хиджиката, – а ты проверь места преступлений.  
– Ну уж нет, – процедил Такасуги, – один ты сюда не пойдёшь.  
Хиджиката не видел ничего опасного в разговоре с информатором, но спорить не стал.  
– Ладно. Только помалкивай, говорить буду я, а ты не лезь.  
Такасуги презрительно улыбнулся. Он явно собирался что-то ответить, но тут дверь наконец распахнулась, и перед ними появился запыхавшийся ёкай в очках.  
– Простите, что заставил ждать!  
Хиджиката никак не мог запомнить его имя.  
– Шинджи, – сказал он неуверенно, – Гробовщик дома?  
– Я Шинпачи! – очкарик посторонился, пропуская их внутрь. – Добро пожаловать, Хиджиката-сан, давно вас не было. Гин-сан неважно себя чувствует, но я постараюсь его раз… уговорить принять вас. Пожалуйста, идёмте.  
Длинный тёмный коридор вывел их в большую тёмную комнату, служившую одновременно и приёмной и выставочным залом. Всё здесь было завалено, заставлено и захламлено гробами. Маленькие и большие, простые деревянные и роскошные лакированные – здесь имелись гробы всех видов и на любой вкус. Окон не было, комната освещалась одной тусклой лампой, и гробы выдвигались из густых теней, нависали над головой, как на аттракционе Страха. Неподготовленному человеку здесь стало бы плохо, но Хиджиката давно привык. Он прошёл по узкому проходу между гробами в более-менее свободную часть комнаты. Здесь друг напротив друга стояли два продавленных дивана неопределённого цвета, вместо столика между ними возвышалось надгробие. Вырезанные в камне линии поблёкли, но «Саката Гинтоки» можно было прочитать без усилий; дата рождения стёрлась почти полностью, а дата смерти приходилась на середину прошлого века.  
Хиджиката сел на диван, закинул ногу на ногу и приготовился ждать.  
– Гин-сан, – послышалось откуда-то из дальних комнат, – вставайте, у нас клиенты!  
Ответов не было слышно, только возмущённый голос очкарика.  
– Нет уж, никаких «ещё минутку»!.. А вот нечего было так напиваться… Гин-сан!.. Ну, ладно…  
Всё стихло, потом послышалась какая-то возня, потом плеск, а потом пронзительный вопль:  
– Шинпачи! Сволочь! Это было жестоко!  
Хиджиката постарался придать лицу выражение глубокой задумчивости, и, когда Гинтоки наконец выполз в комнату, ему это почти удалось.  
– Хиджиката-кун? – Гинтоки зевнул и плюхнулся на диван. – Опять ты.  
– Не слишком-то дружелюбно.  
Гинтоки вяло помахал рукой.  
– Извини-извини, я просто очень устал. Всю ночь сражался с демонами.  
Хиджиката оценил его нечёсаные кудри, с которых всё ещё капала вода, опухшее лицо, тёмные круги под глазами и фыркнул.  
– С зелёными человечками, скорее.  
Очкарик поставил на надгробие поднос с тремя стаканами.  
– Ваш чай, уважаемые гости.  
Один стакан он сунул Гинтоки в руку.  
– А это вам.  
Гинтоки наморщил нос.  
– Только не говори, что…  
– Зелье по рецепту сестрицы, – гордо сообщил очкарик.  
– Эй, ты убить меня хочешь?!  
– Вам нужно прийти в себя. Это первые клиенты за неделю, а аренда до сих пор не оплачена. Пейте.  
Гинтоки страдальчески вздохнул, зажал нос двумя пальцами и опрокинул стакан в себя, осушив его одним глотком. Секунду после этого он сидел неподвижно, а потом стакан выпал из его ослабевших рук, а сам он повалился на спинку дивана и больше не шевелился.  
– Умер? – с любопытством спросил Хиджиката.  
Очкарик качнул головой.  
– Он будет в порядке.  
– Это ты называешь «в порядке»?! Живодёр!  
Гинтоки сел прямо, придерживая голову руками.  
– Ух, ну и забористая дрянь. Будь у меня душа, я бы её сейчас лишился.  
– Нужно позаимствовать рецепт, – протянул Такасуги.  
Очкарик прижал поднос к груди.  
– В качестве можете не сомневаться, Такасуги-сама, Чёрная Материя сестрицы не знает себе равных!  
– Я как-нибудь загляну на огонёк.  
– Почтём за честь!  
– Не знаю, зачем тебе эта Чёрная Материя, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – но даже не думай, ясно?  
Такасуги загадочно улыбнулся и ничего не ответил – вот же скотина! Хиджиката немного посверлил его взглядом, потом повернулся к Гинтоки.  
– Ну как, полегчало? У меня к тебе дело.  
Гинтоки выглядел так, словно действительно умер полвека назад, но, услышав слова Хиджикаты, оживился и мерзко хихикнул.  
– Что, по-прежнему на цепи у бакуфу, Хиджиката-кун? Выучил новые команды?  
– Заткнись.  
– Служить? Апорт? – Гинтоки похабно ухмыльнулся и поманил его пальцем: – Ко мне?  
Диван скрипнул оглушительно громко – Такасуги наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени. Чёлка свесилась, закрывая лицо, дым вокруг него сгустился и почернел.  
– Гхм, так что там у тебя? – быстро спросил Гинтоки.  
Вид у него был довольно жалкий, но взгляд прояснился, и голос звучал чётко – похоже, он действительно пришёл в себя. Хиджиката положил перед ним папку с материалами по делу Палача.  
– За последние две недели в Эдо были убиты семь человек.  
Гинтоки потянулся через стол и похлопал его по колену.  
– У меня для тебя плохие новости, Хиджиката-кун. За две недели в Эдо убили намного больше человек. Намного больше.  
– Но не так. Посмотри фотографии.  
Гинтоки покосился на него, потом открыл папку. Хиджиката знал, что он сейчас видит: сверху лежала фотография с места убийства первой жертвы, Киекавы Ичиро. Лидер радикальной группировки Джои, разыскиваемый за антиправительственную деятельность, искусный боец – он был убит в переулке за рестораном. Меч лежал рядом с ним, как если бы он сражался с убийцей, на лице застыло выражение смертельного ужаса.  
– Ну как, – спросил Хиджиката, – знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
Гинтоки медленно перебрал фотографии, ничего не говоря, потом закрыл папку и откинулся на спинку дивана. В сторону Хиджикаты он не смотрел.  
– Их всех убили в ночное время. Все они были людьми опасными, способными за себя постоять, но преступник расправился с каждым всего одним ударом. Посмотри, какая искусная работа, ни один хитокири на такое не способен.  
– Бла-бла-бла, – протянул Гинтоки, – ты слишком много болтаешь, Хиджиката-кун, у меня от тебя голова болит.  
– Наличные тебя излечат, – Хиджиката улыбнулся. – Да и за аренду нужно платить, верно?  
Гинтоки душераздирающе вздохнул.  
– Ненавижу деньги, – заявил он. – Кто их вообще придумал, а? Деньги ограничивают, лишают нас свободы и радости, деньги делают нас своими рабами. Почему люди так радостно заковывают себя в золотые оковы? Не пора ли устроить революцию, сбросить это ярмо и стать наконец свободными?  
– Когда-нибудь, непременно, – Хиджиката достал из внутреннего кармана пачка купюр и помахал ею перед Гинтоки. – А до тех пор… что думаешь о такой сумме?  
Гинтоки протянул было руку, но Такасуги оказался быстрее. Хиджиката только моргнул: перед глазами вспыхнуло лиловым и золотым – Такасуги схватил Гинтоки за запястье.  
– Держи свои руки при себе, – в его голосе звучала неприкрытая угроза.  
– Или что?  
Они с Гинтоки замерли, меряя друг друга взглядами.  
– Так ты поможешь или нет? – спокойно спросил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки выдернул руку из захвата и снова откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Помогу, – сказал он. – Советом.  
Хиджиката нахмурился:  
– Мне не нужны советы. Просто скажи, ты видел что-то подобное прежде? Знаешь, кто на такое способен.  
– Это называется кимоараи, – Гинтоки провёл большим пальцем по горлу. – Мгновенное очищение, признак высшего мастерства кайшаку. Но то, что я вижу на этих фотографиях… такое не сделать обычным мечом, и уж конечно, человеку это не под силу. Поэтому я дам тебе совет, Хиджиката-кун. Хороший совет и совершенно бесплатно.  
– Ну?  
Гинтоки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
– Убирайся из Эдо, возвращайся домой и не лезь в это дело.  
Глаза у него были тёмные, как запёкшаяся кровь, и такие серьёзные, что Хиджикате на секунду стало не по себе. Только на секунду.  
– Ты хочешь больше денег? Я могу…  
Гинтоки качнул головой.  
– Я не хочу больше денег. И делать для тебя гроб не хочу. Ты всего лишь человек, Хиджиката-кун, и характер у тебя скверный, и друзей ты выбирать не умеешь, но ты мне нравишься. Я расстроюсь, если ты умрёшь.  
Кажется, он не шутил. Хиджиката взял папку с фотографиями, снова пролистал их, размышляя. Выполняя приказы сёгуна, ему не раз приходилось иметь дело с могущественными сверхъестественными существами, не раз он оказывался на грани жизни и смерти, но Гинтоки никогда не вёл себя так. С чем же они столкнулись?  
– Что же это за тварь, – сказал Хиджиката вслух, – если ты так напуган?  
– Я не напуган! Если кто и должен бояться, так это ты, – Гинтоки наставил на него палец. – Послушай, ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязался. Если встанешь у него на пути, сдохнешь. И ничто тебе не поможет, и твой демон тебя не защитит.  
– Да как ты…  
Хиджиката положил руку Такасуги на плечо, слегка сжал, потом посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Абсолютно. Шинпачи, проводи гостей.  
Пришлось уйти.  
– Прошу прощения, – бормотал очкарик, пока они шли по коридору. – Не знаю, что на него нашло, мне очень жаль.  
Тем не менее, дверь за ними он закрыл очень быстро – Хиджиката услышал, как поворачивается ключ в замке.  
Всё это немного обескураживало.  
– Жалкий, ни на что не годный идиот, – сказал Такасуги, – что он может знать. Я защищу тебя в любом случае.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза. После тёмной комнаты, заставленной гробами, солнце казалось слишком ярким, а оживлённая улица слишком шумной.  
– Ты слишком много ему позволяешь, вот он и обнаглел. Одно слово, и я расправился бы с ним.  
– Почему ты так не любишь Гробовщика? – спросил Хиджиката. – Это на тебя не похоже.  
Такасуги взглянул на него с жалостью.  
– Ты действительно не понимаешь намёков?  
Хиджиката только пожал плечами. Такасуги хмыкнул, но тему развивать не стал.  
– Так что, вернёмся домой?  
– Нет, конечно. Во-первых, у меня приказ сёгуна, а во-вторых…  
Хиджиката азартно улыбнулся. Во-вторых, было интересно. 

Вход в проулок преграждала жёлтая полицейская лента. Хиджиката бесцеремонно сорвал её и шагнул вперёд, на ходу доставая фонарик – к тому времени как они добрались до места гибели седьмой жертвы, успело стемнеть.  
Жёлтый луч высветил бесформенное тёмное пятно на земле и белые меловые линии, повторявшие контур человеческого тела. Жертву звали Накаока Рентаро – пока они летели в Эдо, Хиджиката успел изучить всю информацию по делу и сейчас мог повторить основные сведения, не заглядывая в папку с документами. Накаоку убили, когда он возвращался домой после дружеской пирушки. Его меч – Хиджиката оглянулся через плечо – был брошен у самого входа в проулок, а сам он лежал лицом вниз, как если бы пытался убежать от убийцы. Во время войны Джои Накаока прославился как лихой рубака и суровый лидер, жестокий и к чужим и к своим. Трудно было представить, что могло напугать такого человека.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
– Нет, – лениво сказал Такасуги. – Как и в предыдущие шесть раз.  
Хиджиката посветил фонариком вокруг – на кирпичных стенах не было и следа крови – Накаоку убили так аккуратно и чисто, словно нарезали колбасу.  
– Завтра нужно будет поговорить с другими информаторами, – рассеянно сказал Хиджиката, – не может быть, чтобы никто ничего не знал.  
– Так уверен?  
Голос Такасуги звучал странно, и Хиджиката обернулся, хмурясь.  
– Что не так?  
– Всё.  
За мусорным баком завозилась крыса, на соседней улице взвизгнула автомобильная сигнализация. Такасуги взмахнул рукой:  
– Когда ёкай появляется в мире людей, он оставляет след. Это как отпечаток ноги на мокрой земле – виден чётко, держится долго. Я сейчас чую следы сотен ёкаев, побывавших на этой улице, но здесь… Здесь нет ничего.  
По спине пробежал холодок. Некстати вспомнился Гинтоки, его пристальный, непривычно серьёзный взгляд: «Я расстроюсь, если ты умрёшь». Хиджиката передёрнул плечами.  
– Значит, кто-то прибрал за собой, так?  
Такасуги кивнул.  
– Да, именно. Но если он сумел скрыть своё присутствие от меня, то… – он сделал паузу и сказал очень сухо: – Значит, он намного сильнее.  
Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Хиджиката не помнил, чтобы Такасуги хоть когда-либо признавал чьё-то превосходство. Насколько же плохи их дела?  
– Нужно убираться отсюда, – сказал Такасуги. – И из Эдо тоже.  
– Нет-нет, даже не думайте! – сказал новый голос. – Я ведь только что вас нашёл!  
Хиджиката и моргнуть не успел, как его вдруг ударило в плечо, отшвырнув в сторону. Он потерял равновесие, едва не приложился головой о мусорный бак, но кое-как удержался на ногах. Фонарик упал на землю и потух, проулок освещала только луна. В этом неверном свете Хиджиката увидел, что Такасуги стоит в двух шагах впереди, загораживая его собой, а перед ним… перед ним кто-то был.  
– Надо же, какая интересная рыбка попала в мою сеть.  
Голос был молодой. Хиджиката подошёл к Такасуги и встал рядом, бросив в его сторону короткий взгляд. Тот выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, только плотно стиснутые губы выдавали его напряжение. Хиджиката посмотрел на того, кто загораживал им выход из проулка.  
Насколько он мог разглядеть в темноте, это был парнишка лет семнадцати, симпатичный, большеглазый и улыбчивый – встреть он его на улице, прошёл бы мимо, не заметив. Это настораживало – обычно Хиджиката мог распознать ёкаев, даже если они притворялись людьми.  
– Кто он?  
Такасуги скривил губы и ответил, словно выплюнул:  
– Шинигами.  
– Что, бог смерти?! Не знал, что они существуют.  
– Но я прямо здесь, – весело сказал шинигами, – и ты прав, демон – я сильнее тебя.  
У Такасуги дёрнулся уголок рта, но он промолчал.  
– Значит, это ты убил человека здесь, два дня назад? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Шинигами охотно кивнул.  
– Ага. И ещё нескольких в городе, – он провёл большим пальцем поперёк горла. – Отрубил им головы. Круто, правда?  
Он выглядел как ребёнок, отрывающий крылья мухам – радостный, невинный, не понимающий, что творит. Хиджикату передёрнуло.  
– Шинигами ведь не должны вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей, – сказал Такасуги. – Неужели такова была судьба этих семерых?  
– Да кого волнует, – беззаботно сказал шинигами. – Или ты думаешь, что ждать, пока кто-нибудь умрёт, чтобы забрать его душу, так весело? Может, хочешь на моё место?  
– Нет, благодарю.  
– Вот именно! Любой со скуки умрёт на такой работе, – шинигами скорчил гримаску. – Потому я и решил немного развлечься.  
– Да что ты за шинигами такой?!– не сдержался Хиджиката.  
– Меня зовут Камуи.  
– Я не об этом спрашивал!  
Шинигами – ну, ладно, Камуи – посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
– А ты интересный человек, – заявил он. – Дружишь с демоном?  
– Мы не друзья! – Хиджиката потёр лоб. – И ты убил их для развлечения, так просто?  
– Не просто, – горячо возразил Камуи. – Я вступал с ними в честный бой, давал им возможность сражаться. Я даже оружие не обнажал, чтобы хоть немного уравнять шансы, – он капризно надул губы. – Но все они бросали мечи, молили о пощаде и пытались бежать. Поэтому я их убивал.  
– Наследил намеренно? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Ага.  
Такасуги покосился в сторону Хиджикаты, нехотя пояснил:  
– Они должны обрезать нить жизни. Сам понимаешь, судебная экспертиза такие ранения не обнаружит.  
– Я надеялся, что на запах их крови придёт кто-нибудь по-настоящему сильный, – Камуи улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза превратились в узкие щелочки. – И пришли вы. Вы кто? Оммъёджи? Монахи? Посланцы Энма-Дайо?  
– Я служу сёгуну, – сказал Хиджиката. – У меня приказ остановить убийства.  
– А, тогда всё в порядке, – успокоил Камуи. – После того как я с вами наиграюсь, убийства прекратятся. Не волнуйся, твоя самурайская честь не пострадает.  
Только что он стоял, расслабленный и улыбающийся, а в следующий момент бросился вперёд, занося над головой меч. Всё случилось молниеносно, но Хиджиката этого ждал – «глок» привычно скользнул в ладонь, и он дважды выстрелил в широкое лезвие. Меч качнулся назад, Камуи отступил, легко сохранив равновесие, и Хиджиката метнулся мимо него, кувыркнулся через плечо и выкатился из тесного тёмного проулка на улицу.  
– Извини, – сказал он, поднимаясь с оружием в руке, – но я не самурай.  
– Это хорошо, – весело ответил Камуи. – Самураи меня разочаровали.

Они оказались под уличным фонарём, и Хиджиката наконец смог разглядеть шинигами – волосы у того были рыжие или красные, собранные в хвост,, а то, что он в темноте принял за меч, оказалось огромным зонтом.  
– Это моя коса смерти, – небрежно пояснил Камуи.  
– Разве она не должна быть, ну… – Хиджиката помахал «глоком», – острой?  
– О, не волнуйся, она перерубит твою шею так быстро и чисто, что ты даже не поймёшь, что случилось.  
Он облизнулся как сытый кот, от скуки мучающий мышь – отвратительный в своей безмятежности – поднял зонт и, продолжая улыбаться, не меняясь в лице, шагнул вперёд.  
– Извини, мистер несамурай, но сейчас ты умрёшь.  
Хиджиката просто стоял и смотрел, даже не пытаясь защититься, а потом лунный свет вспыхнул на обнажённом лезвии, и зонт столкнулся с танто.  
– Сначала поиграй со мной, – сказал Такасуги.  
Хиджиката владел барицу и отлично стрелял из пистолета, но на самом деле, в этом не было необходимости – пока Такасуги защищал его.  
– Слишком долго.  
– В моей жизни так мало развлечений.  
– Ну я тебе это припомню.  
Такасуги криво улыбнулся: он хотел что-то ответить, но не успел. Танто жалобно звякнул и разломился на две половинки, зонт разрезал его легко, без усилия – разрезал сталь, воздух и грудь Такасуги.  
Хиджиката замер, не веря своим глазам. Всё происходило как в замедленной съёмке – кровь, тёмная, почти чёрная, выплеснулась из широкой раны, взметнулись широкие рукава кимоно, а Такасуги опустился на землю так плавно и красиво, как другие опускаются на ложе.  
– Эй, – сказал Камуи, – вы здесь не одни.  
Хиджиката моргнул. Такасуги лежал на асфальте бесформенной тенью, кровавая лужа растеклась вокруг него, увеличиваясь на глазах. Трудно было поверить в это, хотелось крикнуть, чтобы он перестал придуриваться и вставал.  
– Моя коса смерти, – Камуи погладил зонт, словно живое существо, – разрежет всё, что угодно. Ничто в этом мире не может ей противостоять.  
Хиджиката отвёл взгляд от скорчившегося на земле тела и посмотрел на психованного шинигами. От одного удара Такасуги не умрёт, стоило беспокоиться не о нём, а о себе.  
– Итак, – Камуи взмахнул зонтом, стряхивая с него кровь, – на чём мы там остановились?  
Хиджиката всадил пулю ему прямо между бровей. Камуи слегка вздрогнул, потом потрогал лоб.  
– Нет, нет, это не подействует, – он благожелательно улыбнулся и тут же замахнулся зонтом.  
Хиджиката отшатнулся, железный наконечник прошёл в сантиметрах от лица, со свистом рассёк воздух. Продолжая улыбаться как маньяк, Камуи ударил сбоку. Хиджиката кувыркнулся назад, выстрелил в зонт, но на этот раз Камуи даже не замедлился.  
– Говорю же, бесполезно.  
Хиджиката и не надеялся справиться с богом смерти простыми пулями – всё, чего он хотел сейчас, это выиграть время. Хоть пару минут, хоть полминуты – продержаться ещё немного.  
– Ты правда неплох для человека, – в голосе Камуи слышалось сожаление, – но сейчас ты просто мешаешь.  
Он поднял зонт на уровень плеча. Свет вдруг мигнул и погас, что-то загрохотало, и мимо Хиджикаты словно пронёсся вихрь.  
– Сказал же, – голос Такасуги звучал хрипло, но твёрдо: – сначала поиграй со мной.  
В их части улицы стало темно, и Хиджиката не сразу смог разглядеть подробности, а когда разглядел, чуть не рассмеялся. Оставшись без танто, Такасуги выломал фонарный столб, словно деревенский хулиган – палку из забора.  
– Ого, ты уже пришёл в себя! – обрадовался Камуи. – Отлично, значит, убивать тебя будет интересно.  
– Ну попробуй, – сухо сказал Такасуги. Коротко глянул в сторону Хиджикаты и бросил: – Уходи отсюда.  
В его голосе не было привычных ехидных ноток, и Хиджиката мог поклясться, что слышит, как медленно капает на землю кровь.  
– Он никуда не уйдёт!  
Такасуги отбил удар фонарным столбом. Зонт разрезал железо как пенопласт, но Такасуги это не смутило – он молниеносно перехватил столб посередине и двинул Камуи в живот. Тот отскочил, задев зонтом стену дома. Обломки железа и камня брызнули во все стороны, Хиджиката едва увернулся от немаленького кирпича. Оставаться на улице было глупо, и он поспешил укрыться в проулке.  
Камуи азартно расхохотался и прыгнул на Такасуги, целя в голову, Такасуги отбросил обломки столба и перехватил зонт ладонями. Даже на таком расстоянии было видно, как мышцы на его руках вздулись от усилия. Без оружия, раненый – он бы не смог победить в одиночку.  
Хиджиката отполз вглубь проулка, подальше от сражавшихся, и достал телефон. Быстро пролистал список контактов – у него было не так много знакомых, способных помочь в такой ситуации.

Трубку всё не брали – Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, нервничая и считая гудки. Ответили на двенадцатом.  
– А-а-а-а…  
Гинтоки не столько сказал «алло», сколько зевнул.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Хиджиката-кун? – Гинтоки повеселел. – Звонишь в такое время… неужели не с кем провести ночь?  
– Наоборот, слишком много кандидатур, – Хиджиката покосился в сторону улицы, откуда доносились звуки ударов и грохот. – Мы нашли Палача. И это шинигами.  
Какое-то время Гинтоки молчал, а потом уныло вздохнул.  
– Я же сказал тебе, не ввязываться в это дело. Дал замечательный совет, причём совершенно бесплатно. Ты не послушал, влип по самую макушку, и я ещё должен тебе помогать?  
– Твой совет был бы замечательным, скажи ты прямо, что речь идёт о шинигами, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Есть способы справиться с этой тварью?  
– Дай подумать… Шинигами можно ранить, но не убить, а их косы смерти способны разрубить что угодно. Даже и не знаю, Хиджиката-кун, сам-то ты как думаешь?  
– Чем его ранить, если у Такасуги нет оружия?  
– О, смотри-ка, ты не совсем идиот.  
Хиджиката заскрипел зубами.  
– Если ты не знаешь, то…  
– Слушай, – спокойно сказал Гинтоки, – твой демон, хоть я и терпеть его не могу, не так уж плох, он сумеет занять шинигами на какое-то время. А ты бери ноги в руки и драпай. Это единственное, что можно сделать.  
– Не получится. Этот псих меня не отпустит.  
– Хм, псих не псих, а вкус у него есть…  
– Гинтоки! – Хиджиката сделал паузу и попросил: – Помоги.  
На этот раз Гинтоки молчал долго, Хиджиката слушал тишину и прикидывал, имеет ли смысл обращаться в клан Кецуно. Вряд ли они были способны справиться с шинигами.  
– Ладно, – сказал Гинтоки. – Есть только один способ, и ты будешь мне должен. Не деньги.  
– Что угодно.  
– О, звучит заманчиво, – в голосе Гинтоки не было и намёка на игривость. – Справиться с шинигами могут только шинигами. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы кто-нибудь из них появился там у вас.  
– Как?  
– Ну ты же не дурак, придумай, что-нибудь.  
– Это, по-твоему, помощь?!  
– И поаккуратнее там, Хиджиката-кун, – сказал Гинтоки. – Не рискуй жизнью зря. Я, конечно, не прочь увидеть тебя без одежды, но не в прозекторской же. Некрофилия не мой конёк, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал Хиджиката и дал отбой.  
Он действительно не понимал, зачем Гинтоки делал вид, что флиртует с ним, и что на самом деле крылось за его намёками, но проблемы следовало решать по очереди.  
С улицы послышался грохот, словно что-то тяжёлое ударилось о стену. Времени было в обрез.  
Хиджиката зажмурился, соображая. Такасуги сказал, что Камуи намеренно привлекал внимание, сам Камуи признал, что убивал людей, чей срок ещё не подошёл к концу – всё это было нарушением правил мироздания. Если об этом узнают другие шинигами, захотят ли они остановить Камуи? И даже если так, как вызвать их сюда?  
Хиджиката открыл глаза, помедлил, взвешивая «за» и «против», но других вариантов в голову не приходило. Он подтянул брючину и вытащил из чехла, крепившегося к ноге, короткий и широкий нож. Потом скинул пиджак, рванул манжеты, быстро закатал рукава рубашки.  
Глубоко вдохнул и полоснул ножом по запястью левой руки.  
Ощущения были, словно он не порезал руку, а обжёг – горячая боль вспыхнула резко и остро, но почти сразу стала ноющей. Он сцепил зубы и вспорол руку от запястья до локтя. Выдохнул. Кровь толчками лилась из раны, жгучее ощущение растекалось по руке, отвлекая от цели. Инстинкты требовали немедленно зажать рану, перевязать чем угодно, лишь бы уменьшить боль. Хиджиката переложил нож и взялся за правую руку. Это было сложнее – немеющие пальцы скользили по испачканной в крови рукоятке, и разрез получился неровный и слишком глубокий. Нож упал на землю, а Хиджиката привалился к стене, хватая ртом воздух.  
Перед глазами всё слегка покачивалось, звуки боя доносились как сквозь вату. Если он ошибся в расчётах, он умрёт. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к стене.  
Кровь, стекающая по рукам, казалась горячей как кипяток. Интересно, она действительно такая, или его просто начало знобить? Ладони брата тоже были горячими, но совсем другими – тёплыми и надёжными. Когда брат гладил его по голове, Хиджикате – тогда ещё просто Тоши – казалось, что всё хорошо, и ничего плохого никогда не случится. В этой счастливой уверенности он прожил девять лет. А потом всё пожрал огонь…  
– Хиджиката Тоширо?  
Веки налились тяжестью, и ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы открыть глаза. Рядом стояла женщина, длинный плащ скрывал её фигуру, а широкополая шляпа – лицо.  
– Это странно, – она пролистала толстый блокнот, – его время ещё не пришло, так почему же он умирает?  
– Я ещё жив, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
Женщина вздрогнула и резко обернулась – в темноте он видел только светлый овал лица.  
– Ты меня видишь?!  
Хиджиката неловко пожал плечами. Он видел демонов, ёкаев, неупокоенных духов – всю эту потустороннюю братию, с тех пор как ему исполнилось девять. С того момента как его руки коснулся демон. Первое время это пугало до жути, и теперь, когда женщина-шинигами так же точно испугалась его, это было почти забавно.  
– У меня к вам дело, – сказал Хиджиката без обиняков.  
– Тебе нужна помощь?  
– Нет, скорее, я могу помочь вам.  
Сил, чтобы поднять руку не было, и он кивнул в сторону улицы. Шинигами посмотрела туда, потом снова повернулась к нему.  
– Один из моих собратьев сражается с демоном. Это правильно. Мы не любим демонов.  
– Как и я, – заверил Хиджиката. – Но речь о другом. Я оказался здесь, расследуя серию убийств. Семь человек было обезглавлено.  
Она молчала, словно не понимая, а Хиджиката так устал. Даже чётко выговаривать слова было тяжело – приходилось сосредотачиваться, ворочая непослушным языком.  
– Ваш… сотрудник признал, что это он убил их. По его же словам – для развлечения. Их срок ещё не пришёл.  
Шинигами всё молчала, словно язык проглотила. Хиджиката подумал, что ещё можно сделать, но мысли путались, глаза слипались, ужасно клонило в сон.  
– Если я назову вам имена погибших, вы сможете выяснить, что с ними случилось… По этой вашей книге, верно?  
Она наконец шевельнулась – спрятала блокнот под плащ. Может быть, ей было всё равно, может быть, она не хотела связываться с Камуи…  
– Назови. Я проверю.  
Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Киёкава Ичиро, Танака Сенбей, Ито Широбуми, Ямагата Эритомо, Кусака Генжи, Фурутака Шинтаро, Накаока Рентаро, - перечислил он без запинки. – Все были убиты в течение последних двух недель.  
– Поняла, – женщина едва заметно кивнула. – Жди.  
И исчезла. Хиджиката открыл рот, потом закрыл. Как раз ждать он не мог, но его, похоже, не спрашивали. Оставалось надеяться, что организация у шинигами на высоте. Если они хотя бы в половину так бюрократизированы как бакуфу, он умрёт раньше, чем они разберутся.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза, чувствуя облегчение – разговор отнял последние силы, теперь хотелось только спать. Даже если проснуться не суждено – его это не слишком беспокоило.  
«Не рискуй жизнью», сказал Гинтоки. Смешно. Как будто можно рисковать тем, что тебе не принадлежит. Интересно, эта женщина была в их доме пятнадцать лет назад? Стояла среди языков пламени и падающих балок, ожидая, когда сможет перерезать нити жизни Хиджикаты Тамегоро, его жены и младшего брата? Наверняка, не она, так другой шинигами, вооружённый косой смерти. Ведь в тот день Хиджиката Тоширо – просто Тоши – должен был погибнуть, и выжил лишь благодаря демону. В ту ночь он потерял всё, что по-настоящему было дорого, получив клеймо на теле и заёмную жизнь. Совсем не равноценный обмен.  
Мысли становились бессвязными, почему-то вспомнилась его комната в поместье – ему нравилось сидеть по вечерам у раздвинутых сёдзи, слушая стрекот цикад и изредка отхлёбывая чай. Да, он сейчас был бы не прочь выпить чаю. Интересно, эти новые слуги оставили от поместья хоть что-то? Чай не приготовишь, если кухню нашинковали.  
– Хиджиката!  
Кто-то выкрикивал его имя, чьи-то руки до боли сжимали плечи. Хиджиката расслабился и наконец позволил себе провалиться в бесконечную беззвёздную темноту.

Он бежал сквозь тьму и огонь, спотыкался, падал, вставал на ноги и снова бежал вперёд. Там, впереди, среди бушующего пламени был Тамегоро. Тамегоро нуждался в помощи, Тамегоро кричал: «Тоши, беги!». И он бежал, в надежде дотянуться, оказаться рядом, спасти. Но тем, кто протянул ему руку сквозь огонь, был не Тамегоро, а демон.  
– Просыпайся!  
Его ударили по щеке, не сильно, но ощутимо. Да, этот демон не просто взял его за руку, он змеёй обвился вокруг и не собирался отпускать.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза, но увидел только тёмный колеблющийся силуэт – пришлось поморгать, чтобы зрение прояснилось.  
– Очнулся?  
Такасуги склонялся над ним – чёрная тень на золотом фоне настенных ламп.  
– Где мы?  
Голос звучал хрипло и слабо, так слабо, что самому стало противно.  
– В городской резиденции. Твои раны обработали, мои, – он хмыкнул, – тоже.  
В запахе его кимоно виднелись широкие полоски бинтов. Небывалое зрелище – обычно, даже если Такасуги случалось получить ранение, всё заживало молниеносно.  
– Коса смерти, – он словно мысли подслушал, – опасна даже для меня. Понадобится несколько дней, чтобы раны затянулись.  
– Что с Камуи?  
Такасуги отодвинулся.  
– Другие шинигами вмешались в наш бой. Они сравнили отчёты Камуи с записями судеб погибших и выяснили, что он убивал людей, чей срок ещё не пришёл, – Такасуги усмехнулся: – Похоже, шинигами – те ещё бюрократы.  
– И что потом?  
– Они его забрали, пообещав, что накажут. Они и со мной хотели расправиться, но женщина, которая там командовала, сказала, что я должен позаботиться о тебе, – он сделал паузу. – В знак благодарности за помощь.  
– Надеюсь, мы этого маньяка больше не увидим, – Хиджиката улыбнулся. – Однако приятно знать, что умирать мне ещё не время.  
Такасуги развернулся и ударил так быстро, что Хиджиката даже не заметил движения – кулак пробил подушку рядом с его виском.  
– Ты едва не умер, – сказал Такасуги спокойно.  
Белые перья вились в воздухе, медленно оседая на кровать и на его плечи.  
– Не умер же, – Хиджиката сдул перо с носа. – Мне нужно было привлечь внимание шинигами.  
Такасуги словно не услышал.  
– Если бы ты умер, наш договор был бы нарушен. Ты этого добивался?  
Он опёрся рукой о футон, нависая над Хиджикатой.  
-Только я могу убить тебя, только мне принадлежит твоя жизнь. Не тебе, не сёгуну – мне.  
Хиджиката с трудом поднял руку, оценил витки бинтов от ладони до локтя, вздохнул.  
– Именно поэтому я был уверен, что ты меня спасёшь. Разве я ошибался?  
Такасуги недовольно дёрнул уголком рта.  
– Самоуверенный идиот, – он наклонился ещё ниже, так что Хиджиката мог видеть только его лицо. – Не смей умирать, пока я не вкусил твоей души. Не смей даже думать, что сможешь обмануть меня.  
Свет ламп становился всё тусклее, комната погружалась в полумрак, а глаз Такасуги сиял всё ярче – так, что смотреть было больно.  
– Ты принадлежишь мне, весь, без остатка. Твоя душа, твоя кровь, твоя жизнь и твоё тело – всё это моё.  
– Тело? Не припомню, чтобы ты говорил про тело, когда мы заключали договор.  
– Ты был ребёнком, меня это не интересовало.  
– Ммм, уж не мошенничество ли это?  
– А ты против?  
Хиджиката покосился в сторону: тени затопили комнату, они наползали на потолок, клубились над полом, лампы едва мерцали в темноте. Казалось, что футон окружён морем непроглядной тьмы. Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на лицо Такасуги и улыбнулся.  
– Ты знаешь, что не против.  
Такасуги навалился на него, прижался всем телом – Хиджиката закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сухие тёплые губы касаются виска, скользят по скуле, прижимаются к уголку рта. Твёрдые ладони погладили ключицы, скользнули ниже, сдвигая одеяло. Такасуги спускался поцелуями по его шее к груди – между губ скользнул язык, и Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул. Такасуги обвёл языком круглую метку договора над правым соском. Хиджиката положил руку ему на затылок, пропустил сквозь пальцы гладкие волосы. Такасуги касался его руками и губами, тёрся об него всем телом, словно хотел оставить на нём свой запах, пометить собой. Хиджиката чувствовал шершавые прикосновения бинтов на его груди, его дыхание на коже, его член, упирающийся в бедро, но эти ощущения не достигали разума, рассыпались на части, не желая складываться в одно целое. Как будто его ласкала сама темнота, бархатистая, ласковая, неотвратимая.  
Возбуждение постепенно нарастало, зарождаясь не в паху, а где-то в груди, растекалось тёплой волной, туманило разум. Темнота подняла его на мягких волнах, перевернула на бок, темнота водила губами по его плечам и шее, беспорядочно гладила по животу и груди, она была снаружи, опутывая по рукам и ногам, не позволяя пошевелиться, она была внутри, распирая, проникая всё глубже, словно пытаясь заполнить его собой.  
«Ты наш, – шептала темнота на разные голоса, – твоё тело, твоя кровь и душа, твоя жизнь и смерть, твои мечты, твои страхи – весь ты принадлежишь нам. Беги, лги, надейся – всё равно ты будешь наш».  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза.  
Комната была освещена золотым светом настенных ламп, Такасуги держал его одной рукой поперёк груди, а другой – под коленом, прижимался грудью к его спине. Хиджиката чувствовал его член внутри себя, медленные движения, от которых бросало в жар. Чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, Такасуги шептал что-то непрерывно и бессвязно. Что именно, было не разобрать – в ушах стучала кровь, собственное дыхание было слишком шумным.  
Такасуги прижал его к себе крепче, стиснул до боли, начал двигаться быстрее и резче, не церемонясь. Хиджикате сейчас именно этого и хотелось. Он завёл руку назад, вцепился Такасуги в волосы, притягивая ещё ближе, выгибаясь в его руках, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Удовольствие прокатилось по телу огненной волной, прогоняя темноту из сердца, из мыслей. Несколько долгих мгновений он не думал вообще ни о чём, и это были лучшие мгновения за последние дни.  
Потом всё вернулось: мысли, воспоминания – и темнота.  
– Ты мой, – Такасуги схватил его за подбородок, разворачивая к себе, поцеловал грубо и зло, словно хотел укусить, и тут же отстранился. – Запомни это.  
Хиджиката протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.  
– А ты – мой. Моё оружие, инструмент, с помощью которого я добьюсь своей цели.  
– Когда? – Такасуги мотнул головой, сбрасывая его руку. – Как долго ты собираешься водить меня за нос?  
– Не волнуйся, скоро. Уже скоро мы сможем разрушить этот мир.  
Такасуги секунду смотрел на него, не моргая, потом фыркнул и отвернулся.  
– Ты мог бы стать превосходным демоном.  
– Зачем? Ведь у меня есть ты.  
Такасуги промолчал. Он сел на краю футона, скрестив ноги, выудил словно из воздуха кисэру и закурил; тонкие струйки дыма потянулись по комнате, сплетаясь в едва различимый узор. Хиджиката бездумно следил за их игрой.  
Он был всего лишь человеком: ребёнком, чьё счастье разрушили в одно мгновение, мужчиной, за чьими плечами тянулся длинный след из трупов – простым смертным. Демоны, шинигами, даже самые ничтожные ёкаи превосходили его в силе. И потому, раз уж он не мог уничтожать миры одним щелчком, Хиджиката использовал всё и всех: свою заёмную жизнь, отмеченное клеймом тело, людей и демонов, тех, кто считал его другом, или добычей, или слугой. Не щадя ни себя, ни других, не сожалея о сломанных инструментах, не оглядываясь назад – только так он мог достичь своей цели.  
– Забыл сказать, – слова срывались с губ Такасуги прозрачными облачками, – пока ты валялся в отключке, приходили люди сёгуна. Похоже, ты заинтересовал Тендошу – они хотят нас видеть.  
Дым заполонил комнату, от его аромата клонило в сон. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, чувствуя спокойствие и умиротворённость: темнота в его сердце была довольна.


End file.
